Obsidian Skies
by melovecats
Summary: Allen, Aleah, and some of the Noahs come back to the Black Order after they kicked everyone in Central out. Now they are a part of the fighting force once again. Dumbledor has...FullSummaryInside. hi everyone! i may or may not change the name and if you guys have any ideas of names i would still appreciate it if you guys say it in reveiws. welp, you are all AWESOME! XP
1. Prologue

**Summary: Allen, Aleah, and some of the Noahs came back to the Order after they kicked everyone in Central out. Now they are part of the fighting force against the Millennium Earl. Dumbledor has asked for the Black Order's help to protect them against the Akuma.**

Prologue

Four pairs of golden eyes watched a man behind a desk put a phone down. The man wore a white lab coat and sighed while he laced his fingers together, obscuring his mouth from view. He stared intently at five grey skinned people in front of him. One sat on the arm of the couch in front of him next to another with white hair, who appeared to be meditating. Two leaned against a wall, pointing golden guns at each other's head, while another stood behind the couch with a cigarette in his mouth. They all waited a few moments before a loud crash like sound echoed throughout the building followed closely by yelling. Three of the room's occupants sighed softly, the ones leaning on the the wall grinned while the one on the couch continued meditating. The yelling continued, all the while coming closer, before it suddenly stopped. The grey skinned people and the man sitting at the desk waited in tense silence before the door swung open quickly.

In came a girl with a red and black coat and red heels. Red bangles clinked as she walked towards them. Her hair was black with a green-ish tint to it and two small clumps was up in pigtails while the rest was down. She had a pissed off look on her face. Behind her was two teens who had comically large, red bumps on their heads. The shorter one had white, angelic hair that went down to his chin. On top of that white hair was a golden ball with equally golden wings and tail. On his pale face was was a large, red marking. It started as an upside down red pentagram and ran down through his eyelid. It stopped a little below his cheek bone and ran horizontally before stopping at the left side of his face. It continued and ran down to his chin where it stopped. The skin around it pinched up slightly indicating it was a scar. Like the teen next him, his silver eyes glanced repeatedly at the girl in front of him with fear. The other teen had long, black hair with a blue tint that was up in a high ponytail. His colbalt blue eyes were narrowed in a scowl as he, too, glanced fearfully at the girl. He walked next to the albino teen with a sword strapped to his waist, his long fingers tapping against the hilt relentlessly while a black bat thingy flew beside him. Behind them entered three more people.

The tallest had bright, red hair that was held up with a head band. An eye patch covered one eye from view, making his bright green eye and head band stand out among the black and red. He had golden hoop earrings that shined in the light. He, too, had a bat like companion flying next to him. The two next to him seemed like mirror images with their mirror like hairstyles and opposite hair colors. The boy had black, spiky hair that was a bit shorter than the pissed off girl that came in first. A lock of hair covered his right eye. A smirk that was directed to the ones in front of him adorned his pale face while his silver eyes, ones that were a bit darker than the other boy's looking like storm clouds, gleamed in amusement. He had a silver charm anklet around his right foot. The girl next to him was his polar opposite. She had long, white hair that looked softer than the other white haired boy's. A lock of the albino hair covered her left eye, and like I said, she and the boy next to her looked like mirror images. Instead of a silver charm anklet, there was a black on her left ankle. She had black markings of fairies on her legs and some were visible on the back of her hands. On the right side of her right leg, angled so that part of it was facing the front, was a giant fairy marking. The other fairy markings were smaller and they looked like they were either pictures of fairies dancing or doing some weird poses while they giant one seemed curled up on itself. The girl giggled at the two boys in front of her. Behind her came the last person. He closed the door behind him and looked around the room. He had green bangles around his wrists that glowed softly and his black spiky hair was in a bun-ponytail thing. His light blue eyes stared at the floor in amazement at the sight of no paper stacks in sight.

"Ah, everyone. Come in and have a seat." The man in the lab coat said in a serious voice. A second later, however, the seriousness disappeared when the girl with the coffee handed it to him. "And thank you, my darling, sweet Lenalee!"

"You're welcome, brother." Lenalee replied and quickly sat next to the meditating albino boy as the others from the new party found seats. "What was that loud crash and yelling all about?" The man with the cigarette asked. The albino girl giggled again, a hint of a strange musical sound hid in her laughter. "Allen and Kanda got into another yelling match," She replied, the same hint of the strange musical sound again hiding in her voice, except much more pronounced. She also had a slight British accent, but that wasn't why there was a musical sound in her voice. "It was HILARIOUS!"

"It was an argument." Lenalee instantly corrected. The girl looked at her with a grin. "Like I said, a yelling match." She said as the long haired man walked towards the wall opposite of the gun wielding teens. He leaned against it and scowled again. The girl turned to him. "Aaaand, Kanda's pissed." Kanda glared at her and then looked away. "Great."

"Shut up, and stop being like the Baka Usagi." Kanda growled. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today, right, Yuu-chan?" The red head teased. Instantly Kanda drew his sword and pointed itt at the red head. "Stop calling me that or I'll slice you up with Mugen." The red sword in his hand gleamed at the sound of it's name. Lenalee sighed. "Lavi, quit teasing Kanda. Kanda, quit trying to kill Lavi." Kanda reluctantly put Mugen away and went back to leaning against the wall. "Guys, I think Kanda's pouting! Like actually pouting! He never does that!" The albino girl shouted and continued to mock freak out. The boy next to her sighed fondly. "Aleah, stop it and sit down." He said and slightly pushed her towards the couch. Aleah turned her head to pout at him. "You're mean, Alex." She said and Alex sighed again. "Cut it out, sis." He said and brother and sister sat down next to Lenalee. Allen and Lavi found chairs on the right of the couch on the side that the two grey skinned people stood. Allen turned to them. "Hey, Devito, Jasdero, why don't you guys sit down?"

Devito, the one with short black hair, shook his head, "Nah, we're fine here," He replied. His twin brother, Jasdero, nodded. "We're fine! We're fine!"

Allen shrugged and turned back to the man at the desk as the last person, the guy with the weird cross of a bun and a ponytail, found his spot in another chair on the other side of the couch. "So, Komui, what's this meeting all about?" Lavi asked, his tone serious for once. Komui cleared his throat. "I have a mission for all of you.-"

"Obviously." Kanda cut in angrily.

"-I have just been in an important meeting with a man named Albus Dumbledor. He is a headmaster at a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...What the fuck is wrong with you, Sister Complex?!" Kanda angrily shouted, saying the words that most of the occupants were thinking of. Komui sighed. "Kanda, please, hear me out. And could someone wake Wisely please? He needs to hear this, too." The girl nodded and instantly stood and cupped her hands around her mouth. She then proceeded to yell into the meditating albino boy's ear. Loudly.

"WAKE UP, WISELY! IT'S TIME FOR THE MEETING!" She yelled and instantly the boy's golden eyes opened and a grey skinned hand went up to his ear where black blood dripped down to his cheek. Pain showed in his face as he fell over into Lenalee's lap while holding his ear. "OWWWW! Road, why?!"

Road wore a smirk on her face. "Like I said before, it's time for the meeting." She said and sat back down on the couch arm. Wisely sat back up and wiped the black blood off his cheek and turned to Komui. "You can go on." Komui smiled. "As I was saying, Albus Dumbledor is the headmaster of a magic school which is also hosting a tournament called the Triwizard Tournament. But recently, they have been attacked by Akuma. Dumbledor is worried for his staff's and student's safety, as well as the other schools' students. All of us present will go in two months to Hogwarts for the competition and compete as a fourth school and we will also be protecting the students and staff from anything Akuma related. Tyki, since you are too old to be a student, you will be assigned as a teacher that I have brought along to 'teach' the 'students' their lessons. I will be the headmaster, and since I will have so much paperwork to do, Tyki will act as a teacher. Is that all right with you, Tyki?" Komui asked and the Noah with the cigarette nodded. "Good. The lessons will actually be you all training and patrolling. And Allen, Kanda." The two Exorcists looked at him. "At Hogwarts, you two will be the equivalent as a Prefect. Also, Allen, Aleah, you two will be needed to go in a week to Hogwarts with the students to set up an Ark gate. Choaji, I want you to go with them in case any Akuma shows up." Aleah, Allen, and the guy with the strange bun-ponytail thing nodded. "In two months, we will leave. Until then, you all will have to study on the culture of the Wizarding world and what not. Any questions?" Everyone shook their heads and they all began to stand up to leave. "OH! Also, when we get there, we will be needed to put on a performance, so you all will need to make one up!" Komui added. "Allen, since you have more experience with performing, you will be in charge of that." The albino Exorcist nodded and followed the rest out of the chief's office. Komui laced his fingers together again with a serious expression. 'I have a feeling something bad's going to happen.' He thought and took a sip of his coffee.

 **A/N: and that's it for now! i hope you all loved it! and yes, i know i should be doing my other Harry Potter and Man crossovers, but i needed to do this. i'm sorry. speaking of my other stories, i will not be updating Bonded by Innosence in while, cause i need to finish Twin Noahs: Drowned in Time. basically, the plot for Bonded by Innosence depends on Twin Noahs. sorry again. and i have no excuse for not updating in the summer except for being lazy and not having any motivation. i'm sorry and please don't kill me. whelp, if you loved this please leave a review and favorite it! you're all AWESOME XP**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'A person thinking'

 **'Neah/E'La talking/thinking'**

"Normal talking"

 **"Akuma talking"**

 _'Wisely invading your thoughts cause he has no mind privacy'_

 _'Dreams/flashbacks'_

 _An old man quietly sneaked up the stairs, being careful to avoid the creaky places and rotten parts._

 _Soon, he made it to the second floor. At the end of the hallway was a door that was opened slightly. Light filtered in from underneath and from the crack between the door and the door frame. He slowly and quietly walked towards the the door. Muffled voices reached his ears as he reached the door. He peeked through the crack and spotted three standing people dressed in unusual clothes close to the door. Two of them were wearing all white and stood back slightly while the one in the middle was wearing a vanilla colored coat. On his head was a top hat with objects on it. The old man strained to see them, but all he could make out was the outline of a skull and some kind of flower. In his hand was a umbrella with a pumpkin at the end. The closest to him was definitely a female. She wore a white suit and her black, straight hair was tied back like the other one near the window. He, too, had a white suit on and instead of straight hair, his black hair was curled and slicked back. He could only see their backs and and their right arms from his point of view._

 _The old man turned his gaze to the other side of the room. However, all he could see was the edge of a chair and a small, rat like man cowering in the corner with a fearful look in his eyes. The man could tell that the rat like man kept glancing back to the group of people near the door that he was hiding behind._

 _"Well?" A raspy voice that sounded to much like a snake's hiss called out. "Do we have a deal?"_

 _"Attacking Hogwarts and the area around it with my Akuma...It'll make so much death and despair that'll be a perfect place for my Akuma to be born. Of course we have a deal!" The man with the top hat said in reply. Suddenly, the pumpkin headed umbrella moved. It squirmed and the man let it go. The umbrella floated next to it's owner and whispered into his ear. That action kept the old man's attention enough that he missed the giant snake slither into the room, making the crack bigger. The snake slithered to the chair and climbed onto it. The man could hear whispering and he realized too late that the occupants could now see him._

 _The blood drained from his face as the three people near him turned towards him as one._

 _"It seems as if we have a guest," The raspy voice called out again. "Let him in."_

 _The female walked towards him, her grey skin turning into black, sleek fur, her golden eyes turning cat like. And suddenly, he felt himself being dragged out of his hiding spot by the giant panther that was in front of him. The panther dumped him onto the floor and growled at him._

 _"Well, well, well," The raspy voice said, making the man turn to him. "Peter, my wand." A hand peeked out of the blankets and paused expectantly. The man in the corner quickly walked forward and took something out of his pocket. He gave the hand something and helped it steady it. The hand pointed to him and a green light started coming out of the tip of the stick. It flashed towards him and hit him square in the chest, sending him backwards. He landed on the floor with a loud_ thump! _and quickly felt his senses fading and the warmth leaving him. Before the darkness covered everything a muffled voice called out. The man clung onto the words for dear life to keep the darkness away, but lost the battle._

 _"This'll be fun...The Exorcists and wizards won't know what hit them."_

Harry woke with a start.

Screams in the background echoed loudly as a blurred figure loomed over him. "Harry!" Hermoine's voice called out. Only then he felt that she had been shaking his shoulder urgently.

"Hermoine?" He said groggily. "What's going on?" He asked as he was handed his glasses. He put them on and she came into focus. He quickly sat up and slid off his bed. "The camp is being attacked!" She said and both of them ran out of the enchanted tent.

And sure enough, tents were being set on fire and people were running away towards the port keys. Spells hit the tents and they burst into flames as people fell down, black stars appearing. One person bumped into Harry, almost making him fall down. "Are you alright?" He said and knelt down to the person. The man was gasping for air as the same black pentacles appeared, covering his face. Suddenly, he burst into dust, leaving his clothes behind. The dust invaded Harry's lungs and Harry burst into a coughing fit. He felt Hermoine grab his arm and pull him to his feet. She started running with him towards the rest of their group was. "Wait! What about that wizard?!" Harry called out and looked back. His stomach churned painfully in fear.

Behind him, lightning struck, letting him a glance at the monsters behind him.

Large oval shaped balloon-like monsters with what appeared to be canons sticking out of them was floating slowly towards them. The lightning lit up their faces for a split second, but in that split second the black haired wizard saw what Harry thought was the true faces of Dementors.

Black tears stained their cheeks, empty eyes gazed out from the shadows of their eye sockets, and on their foreheads were upside down stars that were as black as the midnight sky. _Just like the stars on the bodies that burst into dust._ Sprouting from their heads were horns, two on each side. They were stripped grey and black, and stuck out from where the faces' temples would have been and curved slightly before going back to being horizontal.

 _Boom!_

Harry snapped out of his fear filled daze when he saw the end of one canon glow purple. Out came something that looked like a purple bullet and it hit a person who fell down. Dirt flew up and rained down on the people near by. Harry peered though the people and saw the same stars before the unlucky person blew up in dust.

Harry's eyes widened and he ran like crazy, grabbing Hermoine and later Ron, who looked like he was looking for them. All three of them ended up in a forest. They made it to a clearing where there was several tents. They collapsed from exhaustion in the middle of the apparent camp. The only sounds were the distant booms of the spells and the monsters' bullets, the distant screams, the Golden Trio's pants, and the crunching sounds of rapid footsteps and demonic laughter that was both coming closer...

'Wait, what?!'

Harry shot up like a rocket and nudged his two best friends to get up. The footsteps and laughter was coming closer...

"Guys! Get up!" He whisper yelled and they slowly stood up, exhaustion making their limbs grow heavy with each passing second. Just as they all stood up, an angelic monster came crashing through the trees, sending a black and purple orb behind it, it's back facing the three wizards in training. One of it's arms had been completely cut off and so was left part of it's head. Large cuts decorated it's white body and steam rose out of the wounds. It turned around and smiled widely at them. Harry shivered and he along with his friends backed up.

On it's head was the same black, upside down star.

It's remaining red eye gleamed at them. **"The Exorcists were fun, but they died in the end,"** It's strange, demented voice said. "Let's see if you're any fun!"

It suddenly shot to the ground, cracks forming underneath it. On top of it was a small figure in a cloak, almost petite looking, the hood on their head shadowing their features. All they could see was the long, shining high heeled boots on the person's feet that looked like it was made out of white crystal. The person raised a hand to it's mouth, well, where Harry assumed was their mouth. "Awwwwe, you really thought that you killed us?" Harry jumped at the person's voice. It was a strangely musical soft voice that spoke out, sounding like a cross between a siren and angel (well, in Harry's mind it sounded like that, he didn't really knew what an angel would sound like). Harry was actually expecting a boy, and was therefore startled at the feminine voice. "That's adorable~!"

Behind her came two people. The first one was wearing the same cloak as the girl. In their hands was a giant two bladed scythe. Separating the blades was two skulls that was fused together. The deadly blades were sticking out of the mouths of the skulls. Behind them was another person, this time wearing a white, glowing cloak. In their right hand was a giant white and black sword. The edges was lined black while in the middle was a black cross. The handle was completely gold and something hanged off of the end of the handle, though Harry was too far away to see it. On the person's face was a white and silver mask, the silver making beautiful carvings in the black. It was outlined with white.

The monster underneath the girl shot up, sending the girl flying in the air. Fortunately, she flipped in the air and landed on her feet in a crouch. "That wasn't nice." Harry could hear the pout in her strange voice. The monster roared, but before it did anything a sword produced from it's thin chest. Screams of pain came out of the monster's mouth, almost rupturing the Trio's ears. They died off as soon as they came. Harry looked up and slowly unplugged his ears -he didn't realized that he did that- and spotted the trio in the cloaks. The monster was gone, leaving a pile of dust that was slowly shrinking as the wind carried it away.

"Finally..." The person in the white cloak said softly, their voice telling Harry that it was a male.

"It just blew up in my face!" The girl screeched, making the black haired wizard wince. "At least you weren't right behind it," The boy said, moving his sword to his left shoulder, which was being covered up by the long cloak that looked like it had a mind of it's own. A white light flashed quickly, like a camera, and a long, black arm appeared. Instead of a normal hand, a large black hand with a white marking and long, sharp and most definitely deadly claws appeared. "Yeah, well, you had Crowned Clown to protect you," The last figure said, their voice again alerting Harry yet again that the person was a male. "I had zero protection against the explosion except for this cloak, and it almost got shredded. Sis was running up to it to kick it again with her Dark Boots copy and Crystal Fairies didn't have enough time to morph into their shield mode. So yeah, we have a right to complain about it."

"Mhm!" The girl nodded and placed her hands on her hips. "Bro is totally right!"

The boy in the white cloak sighed. "Alright, fine! You don't have to bite off my head for it!" He said and reached up to touch a golden something on his ear. "Wisely, we need you to come and wipe a few people's minds please."

"What!" Hermoine said and all three of them whipped out their wands and pointed them at the three.

"Oh so that's what you wizards use to protect yourselves!" The girl said as she turned around. "Relax~. Wisely's only going to erase your memory of meeting us, and that's it! You don't have to freak out over nothing!"

"Aleah, open a portal and let Wisely in." The white cloaked boy said

"Got it!" Beside 'Aleah' a blueish white swirling space appeared and a leg stepped out. A body soon followed it and soon a teen was standing in front of them. Under his white hair was a white and black head band that was (probably) tied at the back. The ends reached his knees that was covered in a white baggy pants. On his feet was golden sandals and he wore a grey and gold tank top with a picture of a golden triangle with one eye. The words "Buy gold" was written in black all caps. His skin was grey and a pair of golden eyes peered back at them, and even though his hair covered his forehead, Harry saw glances of what looked like three more eyes staring right at them. Harry shivered and looked away from his forehead. He assumed that this was Wisely.

"Yo, lazy pants! Can you change their memories of meeting us?" Aleah asked as her boots shifted and looked like it was sinking into her skin. In it's place was black markings of fairies. Black knee high boots replaced the white crystal boots. "Please?"

"Sure." Wisely said walked over to the Golden Trio. He leaned close to them and smiled softly. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"Maybe."

 _Thwack!_

"OW!" Wisely yelped and turned around. Behind him was Aleah holding a pipe. Even though her face was shadowed, Harry could see two golden eyes glaring back at the white haired teen in front of them. Wisely whimpered slightly as she raised the pipe again. A black substance was smeared on the end of it. "Wisely~. Did i just hear you threaten them?"

"N-no. I was just kidding! JUST KIDDING!" Wisely replied quickly as she raised the pipe. "A-huh. What have I told you about doing that to people you just met?"

"To not to." The white haired teen mumbled.

"What was that?" The pipe was raised once again.

"To not to!"

"Good. Now erase their minds before I'm forced to hit you again."

"Not like I could erase their minds now. You've caused too much brain trauma and now I have a heada-OW!"

Aleah smacked him with the pipe again. "Just change the moment they met us."

"To what?"

"To the Level Four exploding on it's own and us never coming here to save them. Duh."

"Alright!" Wisely said and glanced at him. ' _Mind Meld: You won't remember anything about meeting us, instead the monster blew up on it's own and we never came here. This camp was never here. You walked away from this place before passing out. You lost your friends during the madness of the attack."_

Wisely -was that his name?- raised his hand and snapped. Harry was then engulfed by darkness.  
_

Harry opened his eyes slowly.

'What happened?' He sat up and looked around.

Ashes.

Ashes and burnt bodies and tents. All around him. The smell of death and and a strange fog that burned his lungs. Suddenly, everything came back to him.

He lost his friends during the chaos that happened here which seemed like it happened only 30 minutes ago. He had ran into the forest, hoping that none of the monsters would follow him in, but unfortunately one did. He was almost attacked by one of the monsters that was there, but before it shot him it blew up into the same dust that the people that was shot turned into. Then he walked back to the area where he and the Weasley family along with Hermoine were camped at...and that was all he remembered.

'I guess I passed out or something.' He stood up and looked up at the sky just in time to see a giant skull with a snake slithering out of it's mouth appear in the sky. Loud footsteps reached his ears and Harry found himself face to face with a large group of wizards. The front row pointed their wands at him.

"Are you the one who made that?!" One person called out. Harry shook his quickly.

"HARRY!" A voice called out before anyone could accuse him and the said boy recognised it as Mr. Weasley. The red head pushed his way through the crowd and reached Harry. "There you are! We've been looking for you everywhere! Molly has been worried sick. And don't worry, we already found everyone else!" Harry released his breath that he didn't realized that he was holding it. "Thank God.."

Mr. Weasley led Harry back to his friends, trying to ignore the stares he was getting, where Hermoine and Ron jump hugged him in relief.  
_

On a hill not far away from the Weasely family was four figures.

"Phew, it worked!" The shortest one cried in relief.

"Of course it did, sis!" The one next to her said. "Wisely is basically a Mind Manipulator." He said and the girl laughed. "You got that right. Also, don't EVER do that with me." She replied and looked at the white haired teen.

"I won't, trust me. I don't have a death wish." Wisely smiled at the younger teen.

Aleah lowered her hood and smiled at him. "Just making sure." She then skipped away. "C'Mon, slowpokes! Let's head back to camp." Aleah said and poked her twin. "Race ya, Alex!" Alex lowered his hood and grinned at her. "You're on, sis!" The took off running, making both Wisely and the fourth member sigh fondly.

"Are you sure they won't remember a thing about meeting us?" Allen asked as he deactivated his Innosense, making the white cape and mask disappear. Wisely nodded in reply. "Don't worry about anything, future Earl. As long as we stay away from them for a while they won't remember a thing. By the time we come to Hogwarts in a month, they would have forgotten everything about us."

"Hopefully we don't run into them when Aleah, Choaji and I go set up the gate..." Allen sighed as they started walking after the two Noah twins.

"God, they are so energetic..." Wisely observed and Allen sighed again. "Alex, he only gets like this when Aleah riles him up, which is pretty rare. Aleah," At this point, he shuddered, making his white haired Noah companion raise an eyebrow. "You don't even know the half of it."

"I'm pretty sure I don't want to know all of it."

"You don't."  
_

Allen landed on the fast moving train, his long, gold and black General coat trailing behind him in the wind. He heard Choaji and Aleah land with two loud _thumps_ , making Allen wince slightly at the noise. There was NO way anyone did NOT hear that, unless they are deaf.

"WOO! That was FUN!" Aleah cried, her long thick hair flying wildly behind her, somehow getting out of the braid she usually keeps it in. "Can we do that again sometime?" Aleah called out to Allen. "You can! I'd rather avoid doing that as much as I can!" Choaji yelled back. Allen could imagine the pout on Aleah's face. "You, Choaji, don't know how to live a little bit." Allen sighed and stood up, not an easy feat due to the constant pounding of the wind. "Come on, guys. there should be an emergency exit or something here..."

And sure enough they found one.

They dropped down in front of a rather startled lady pushing a food trolley and a bunch of teens -which made Allen very glad Aleah put her hood up. They really didn't want people recognizing them at the school- . The wallpaper was green with snakes on it and Allen assumed it was the Slytherin compartment, well, one of them, at least. Allen spotted the food on the trolley and his mouth watered slightly. 'That looks so good~!' He thought. **'Don't eat all of it. There are probably more kids to feed.'** Allen winced and looked away from the food. He instead decided to look around. All around them was students. Who were all staring at them. Hopefully Choaji doens't-

"What are you all looking at?! Huh?!"

-Never mind.

Aleah smacked him on the head lightly. "Choaji! Don't be rude!" She said and turned back to the lady. "We are so sorry for startling you all." Aleah bowed deeply and then straightened. "We didn't mean to." She said and started walking away before a blond boy stepped right in front of her, making her walk to the back of the train stop short. "Who the hell are you?!" And this was another reason that Allen is eternally grateful for Johnney giving them new coats with hoods big enough to hide their features. These coats didn't bear the Black Order sign unlike the Exorcist ones. And thankfully, because of this they wouldn't have to explain why Church members were doing on a train full of young witches and wizards on their way to a school meant to help them control their magical power. Unfortunately, the one setback to it was that it made people like this blond boy and two other ones -who were creeping up behind them, therefor surrounding them- think that they can approach them and question everything that they do. Though, Allen thinks that as a fortunate thing whenever it happens with Aleah or Kanda around, cause they kinda go all out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear a 'please'."

And it is always funny whenever it happens with Aleah.

"I don't have to give you a please."

"I'm so sorry, but you'll have to explain."

"You should tell me because I belong to one of the most respected families in the Wizarding world and you should treat me with respect." The blond boy said proudly, jamming a finger into Aleah's chest. Allen could tell by the twitching of her fingers and by the slight shake of her head that the small Exorcist was getting pretty annoyed quickly. He quickly signaled to Choaji and tensed his body.

"Well aren't you a snotty, spoiled little brat." Aleah said after a moment of silence. A few minutes passed before Allen started laughing. "Timcanpy, are you getting this?" He felt the golden golem that nobody has paid attention to nod. Allen's grin grew slightly.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but I don't think that you deserve respect," Aleah replied and put one hand on her hip. "The Golden Rule, remember? Or did your parents not bother to teach you that? In case you don't already know, the Golden Rule is 'Treat other people the way you want to be treated.' And since you treated us as equals to garbage, we'll treat you the same way." She then stepped closer and stood on her tiptoes so that she was almost his height (she's TINY) and whispered. "You act like a spoiled brat, you get treated as one." She stepped away from him and he immediately glared at her. "How dare-"

"So, no, you don't get to be treated with respect from us."

The boy's face grew red as a tomato as he stepped closer to her. "I am your senior. You will give me respect!"

 _Smack!_

Aleah drew back her hand as everybody flinched and the boy crashed into a table. "1) I am the same age as you. 2) The boys behind me are your seniors. 3) Don't you DARE talk to me that way. 4) I BETTER not hear you talking to anyone else like that EVER. 5) You better hope to God that if I ever hear you talk shit about me, my friends/family, or anyone else really, you better pray that I won't torture you. And if you'll excuse us, we'l be going." She said and walked towards the back of the train, Choaji and Allen (who both could barely control their laughter) close behind.

A pained "My father will hear about this" called out behind them and Aleah glared back at him. "Go ahead, you fucker! Not like we'll care, though." And with that, all three of them disappeared into the next cart.  
_

Allen, Aleah, and Choaji stepped off the Thestral pulled wagon and onto the cobblestone road. Aleah pet the Thestral on the nose before hugging it. Allen sighed fondly at her before turning his attention to the man in front of them.

The old man had a long, white beard with hair that was almost the same length. He wore a dark blue hat that hanged down his back like a night hat with robes the same color. On his nose were half moon glasses and behind them were kind eyes that held a strange twinkle in them. "Hello. You three must be the Exorcists that Komui said he was going to send."

Allen smiled at him and pulled off his hood. "Yes, we are. My name is General Allen Walker. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said and shook hands with the old man. "You three can just call me Albus when we're alone." Allen nodded and turned to his comrades. Aleah had her arms crossed over her chest and her head was tilted to one side as if she was calculating the man before her. Choaji just hesitated before pulling off his hood and smiled at the Headmaster. "I'm Choaji Hanns."

It took a second until Aleah pulled off her hood and smiled warmly. "Yo. Aleah Angel. Also, what are these creatures called?" She guestured to the Thestral behind her. "I've never seen this kind of horse before."

"That is called a Thestral, my dear," Dumbledor replied, smiling at the 14 year old. "Only people who have seen death can see, hear, and touch them."

Allen froze for a second. "Alright, that turned dark. But they are still adorable." The albino girl replied and continued petting the horse like creature. "Do you mind it if I ask how many of you are going to be present during the Tournament?" Dumbldor asked as Allen had to gently pry Aleah off of the Thestral. "There's going to be 12 of us, us three included." Allen replied and finally managed to drag Aleah away from the creature. The girl in his arms went limp and allowed Allen to drag her away. "Alright, will you be sleeping here or in your own rooms in the Black Order?"

"I think it's best if we let Komui answer that."  
_

Allen and Aleah stood still. Choaji and Dumbledor stood a few yards away. Suddenly, in front of them glowed an archway. On the top was the number '26' glowing in red.

"The gate is set."

"Let them through."

People then appeared and jumped down. The first two was covered in a white coat, while the rest was in black and red coats, except for five of them. The last five had grey skin and golden eyes.

Komui smiled at Allen and Aleah. "I trust that there was no set backs?"

Aleah froze. "Aleah, what did you do."

"I smacked someone...he kinda deserved it..." Aleah said and played with her fingers. "Sorry...not sorry" Komui sighed and turned to Choaji and Allen. "No Akuma?"

Both of them shook their heads. "Good."

"You must be Komui Lee." Dumbledor said as he walked up to the group. "Yes, I am. Are You Albus Dumbledor?" The old man nodded. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Albus."

"The pleasure is mine."

"Everyone," Komui said as he turned to the Noahs and Exorcists. "There has been a change in plans. I will not be coming as the Headmaster thanks to all the work I need to finish. Instead, Tyki will be the headmaster while Reever here will act as the teacher that Tyki will bring along. Are there any objections?" When no one answered he turned back to Dumbledor. "Thank you again for letting us compete in this Tournament of yours. We all promise to protect your students, staff, and the other two visiting schools while we are here. Do you mind if we stay here during the duration of the school year?"

The Headmaster smiled. "I don't mind at all."

"Thank you again. Everyone," All eyes turned to him." Let's go. We'll be here in a month, and during that time, I want you all to catch up on the Wizarding world and train for the upcoming Tournament." He said and everyone walked back into the Ark Gate. Aleah stopped and bowed deeply to Dumbledor before following, Allen and another girl doing the same.

Dumbledor watched as the Ark gate disappeared and stood still for a few moments in the dark. 'I hope nothing bad will happen.' He thought before going inside to the Great Hall where everyone else were probably waiting.  
_

Harry watched as the last First Year was sorted and glanced back to the Staff Table. Still no sign of Dumbledor.

Harry sighed and turned to his friends. "Dumbledor is late," Hermoine said with a troubled look on her face. "Wonder where he is."

The doors opened loudly, making everyone in the room look at them. In came Dumbledor, his robes flowing behind him. "That answers my question." Hermoine said as the old Headmaster walked up to the Staff Table. It now felt like a new year of Hogwarts.

 **A/N: that was the most longest chapter i have ever read. i don't care if it longest isn't a word. i just made it a word if it isn't a word. and i am so proud of myself! also, merry late Christmas and happy late New Year! i hope you all like and leave a review! you are all AWESOME AND DON'T LET ANYONE TELL YOU YOU AREN'T! XP**


	3. Not a chapter!

so hi everyone! sorry, but this is not a chapter! first off, i am here to say happy 4th of July! and as my grandma has proved, there are people out there who was born on 4th of July. so second off, happy birthday to anyone who was born on July 4th. i hope that you have had a great birthday and happy early(or late, if your birthday is on July 4th) birthday to everyone reading this!

third off, i want to know who you guys want as the champion for the Exorcists and Noahs. i have a funny scene in my mind for Aleah if i make her the champion, but i want to know who you guys want as their champion, and whoever is requested the most will be the champion. im really sorry for not updating recently...please forgive me. ill try to get back to writing a chapter every month, but it might not happen...sorry.

welp, i cant wait to see what you guys want, and happy 4th of July!


End file.
